A Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) device is a computing device that implements a typical UEFI environment on computing devices, such as a personal computer or a server. The UEFI is a pre-boot environment that manages the firmware and basic input output system (BIOS). Further, in the UEFI environment, diagnostics and other tests can be performed. However, this environment is typified by limited graphics and connectivity options. As such, solutions to errors in this environment are limited to generic solutions that can be implemented within these constraints.